All or Nothing
by epiphanies
Summary: Hermione has been a very bad girl! And Ron just found out. Oooh. Tension filled silence and banishing curses galore!


All or Nothing

Songfic

  
  


Hermione dabbed the tears in her eyes, while Ron stared at her, wide eyed and shocked"How could.....you....and someone else.....who...how?" he stammered.

She shrugged, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Hermione, please..."

  
  
  
  


I know when he's been on your mind

That distant look is in your eyes 

I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over

It's not the way I choose to live

And something somewhere's gotta give

A share in this relationship gets older, older

  
  


Ron just couldn't believe it.

Hermione.

His Hermione.

They had loved each other forever, and been admitting to that for over a year.

How could someone else get in the middle of it?

The one person that had saved his life so many times, that he had spent so much time with.

He never knew that she didn't want him anymore.

  
  


You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there

I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

  
  


"How can I get you to change your mind, Herm?" he pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do, Ron. Nothing. I don't even understand myself, but I just know that it's right. So right. And we're so wrong....We'll just have to move on Ron. It's the only way."

Hermione said quickly, then rushed out of the common room, without looking at Harry, who was sitting by the fire, pretending to read a book.

Ron sat down, frustrated and heartbroken.

  
  


Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all

  
  


"Rough day?" Harry said tentatively.

"You can say that again." Ron moaned.

"So, um...what did she say?" Harry asked, guarded.

Ron's eyes flew open.

He stared at Harry hard.

There was something about his face, something that seemed almost...

Guilty.

Ron felt his heart drop.

No, he told himself, He couldn't...He wouldn't do that to me...

But he just couldn't ignore that feeling in his gut.

He knew he was right.

Harry watched him as his face contorted and Ron knew that Harry knew he knew.

Harry stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Ron..."

Ron stood up in shock.

He walked up to the dorm.

Harry tried to follow, but Ron pulled out his wand and said 

"Barrissa Enemita", which was the curse that banished Harry from coming closer than ten metres away from Ron because they were now enemies.

Harry knew that spell.

"Ron! I didn't mean....she didn't either. It just...happened." he shouted, but Ron ignored his yells and went upstairs.

  
  


There are time it seems to me

I'm sharing you with memories

I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it

Then there's times you look at me

As thought I'm all that you could see

Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

  
  


How could they do that to me?

My two best friends?

And Harry, who was supposed to be one of the bravest Gryffindors, didn't have the guts to tell him.

Maybe we were never friends in the first place.

Maybe neither of them had ever cared at all.

Maybe they had been together for years, but I was just too thick to notice.

I don't know anything anymore.

He lay down on his bed, and began to sob.

  
  


Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well

I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

  
  


Hermione ran through the corridor, wondering how she could have been so stupid.

How could she have cheated on Ron like that....gone further with his best friend than with him?

Ron was her boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend, and while she had been going out with him she had.....

Hermione pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

She had slept with Harry.

Not Ron, not yet.

But Harry.

Her friend, and his.

What kind of monster am I?

  
  


Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all

  
  


Cause you and I

Could lose it all if you've got no more room 

Nowhere inside for me in your life

  
  


Harry stood outside the Common Room, waiting for Ron's spell to waver.

He felt awful.

For he and Hermione and especially Ron.

He still couldn't believe that he had actually.....

I mean, she's beautiful and smart and witty, but she's also Ron's...

Harry felt a pang of regret, but also one of longing.

Why is it that Ron got her and not me?

Then he inwardly slapped himself.

This was Hermione he was thinking of...

But that didn't really make a good excuse, seeing as though Hermione treated him like a king last night...

We were just upset, that's all, he reassured himself.

But he knew it wasn't true.

Harry had been sort of angry with Ron about something, he didn't even remember what anymore, and Hermione was fed up with Ron's boasting from winning the House Championship for Chess.

I sure hope that things get all right, he thought sadly, or this trio may be done for.

Cause I want it all

Or Nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

It's now or never

  
  


Is it all

Or Nothing at all

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all

  
  


Ron felt horrible by morning.

I have to get over this, he thought angrily.

They didn't care about what I feel, so why should I care about what they feel?

Ron smirked suddenly.

He knew a certain Harry Potter's Girlfriend by the name of Cho Chang that might get some interest out of this story....

Ron thought about this and still felt a pang.

Herm, how could you do this to me? I'm shut down, and it's all because of you. You've broken my heart.

I'm shut down.

I have nothing anymore.

  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
